RWBY: Vale Noire
by RockinGamer
Summary: Amwolf Jaye is the new detective with the Vale Police Department. He is partnered up with Hunter Armano, an experienced detective who has worked every type of case imaginable. Now, these two partners are going to do their best to bring criminals to justice while combating the corruption of the police department.


Chapter 1

**Amwolf Jaye POV:**

I sat in the muscle car speeding down the highway with mixed emotions running through me. Pride, because I graduated at the top of my class. Nervousness, because this was my first case. And frustration, because my new mentor was loud and obnoxious. He was prattling on, most likely trying to get answers out of me. He was yet to ask a single fundamental question. His name -that's if I caught it right- was Hunter Armano. Detective for the VPD. He stood at 6 foot, dwarfing me a little. He had tanned skin, hazel eyes and short brown hair. He wore a black fedora, -which seemed to tilt to cover his eyes slightly- a white leather jacket, grey undershirt, black slacks, black belt and a pair of black boots.

"So kid, I never caught your name," Hunter asked me with a smile. His voice was deep and smooth, one of a master interrogator.

"I never gave you it," I replied stoically. I had learned the hard way in combat school, if your voice shows your emotion no matter how hard you hide the emotion on your face, against a master combatant you're in for a rough time.

"Well then, I'll go first. I'm-"

"Hunter Armano, I know," I say, cutting him off. I think I saw a tick mark appear on his head for a millisecond.

"Well, it appears you know mine, so how about you tell me yours?" He smiled, adding to my frustration. I glared at him for a second but he didn't seem to break, so I sighed and gave in.

"Amwolf Jaye," I stated, making his smile wider. Do you think my pistols would fit in there? But then again, I'd hate to be the guy who had to clean up the blood and grey matter.

"Well, young Mr. Jaye, it appears we have reached the crime scene," He said in a joking tone. I rolled my eyes and stepped out the vehicle, only to be near immediately soaked with the rain of the current thunderstorm. Hunter stepped out of the vehicle and chuckled, pulling an umbrella out to cover himself from the rain. As the umbrella expanded it flicked water into my eyes and onto my face. We started walking as I rubbed my eyes clear of the cold rain water that ran like an infection in my eyes.

We ducked under the yellow tape that cordoned of the crime scene. The crime scene itself was a back alley that was lit up only by the floodlights that were set up by the police. Empty beer bottles, newspapers, broken glass and other things littered the alleyway. There were various policemen and policewomen wandering the place with flashlights, trying to scrounge what evidence they could. As we walked an old man made his way towards us. He had grey hair that ran around his head in a semi-circle; he seemed to have lost all hair on the top and had green eyes which sparkled and practically screamed 'I'm positively bonkers, but also a genius'. He wore a black pinstripe suit, light blue tie and black leather gloves and square spectacles.

"Detectives," he greeted, bouncing in his step as he stopped in front of us.

"Dr. Hacksaw," Hunter greeted. That instantly made me want to laugh. A doctor with 'Hacksaw' as their surname? Let's just say the irony isn't exactly lost on me.

"And who's this young chap?" Hacksaw asked with a grin and not so sane twinkle in his eye. I suddenly felt very insecure.

"This is Amwolf Jaye, junior detective," Hunter told the doctor, putting an emphasis on 'junior', I got the feeling that that was going to be a thing.

"Can we just get on with this?" I interrupt, already not liking where the conversation was going.

"Right you positively insane old man! What have you got for me?" Hunter asked with a grin while clapping his hands together and turned to Hacksaw, the twinkle in his eyes disappearing.

"Well, as you probably already know this is a homicide case. A resident of the nearby flats said that she had heard a single gunshot. The victim is a faunus male, estimated time of death 21:42, death by a gunshot wound to the back of the head. He looks to have been lined up with one of the maintenance doors and shot in the back of the head. There was no signs of tampering with the body afterwards, which seems that this was a hate crime rather than a mugging. The body is over by my van, and there's some hunters from Beacon examining the evidence and waiting to speak with you. Remember you have authority over them in this case, but do try to be polite."

Hunter nodded, while I simply started to walk again. These 'hunters from Beacon' stood out like a Grimm in a crowd of puppies. There were four of them who looked as though they stiffened when they saw us. They seemed like they weren't used to this. One of them stepped forward to meet us, presumably one of the leaders or the leader of the entire mission.

"Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY," she stated, she was obviously struggling to hold the mature appearance, but Hunter seemed to buy into it.

"Hunter Armano," he greeted with a smile.

"Amwolf Jaye." I muttered with a sigh. Everyone seemed to struggle to hear me. But it seems they caught it.

Ruby was a girl that came up to my shoulder, she had silver eyes that had 'innocent' and 'oblivious' written all over them. Her hair was shorter than most girls, it was black with a red tint to it. She wore purple eyeliner over her upper eyelids. She also wore a skirt and blouse with a black and red color scheme, as well as a red cloak and hood. There was a belt that had a rose symbol in the middle, as well as various ammunition pouches and bullets littering her waistline.

The girl that was beside her stepped forward and shook Hunter's hand.

"Weiss Schnee," She put bluntly. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what the daughter of the world's biggest Dust company was doing investigating a homicide scene in a thunderstorm. I thought they had us 'peasants' for that.

Weiss had white hair tied in an non-symmetrical ponytail. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they got closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displayed the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

"Blake Belladona." A mature voice said. I jumped and spun around, whipping out my pistols. On the end of my crosshairs was a girl. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may have been connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

I lowered my guns as Hunter put his hands on them and burst into laughter. "Oh man you shoulda seen your fa-! oh right," he said as I holstered my guns and glared at him.

"I think the temperature just dropped." I heard Ruby mutter as the last person came forward to introduce themselves.

"Yang Xiao Long," She greeted. She shook Hunter's hand then mine, but time seemed to freeze as we made eye contact. I felt my heart beating in my chest faster than it should, and the desperate urge to close the gap between us came up. But I was brought back to reality as Hunter coughed and grinned. I gave an embarrassed glare his way.

I slammed my foot down mentally, halting all emotions; they were unnecessary. Yang had long, messy blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small, golden buttons. She also had a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on this banner, except golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wore an orange infinity scarf around her neck.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hunter Armano POV:<strong>

I looked at the team and saw what my young partner saw: four girls (one that he liked) that were not used to seeing dead bodies. I told them to wait there then turned to my partner and motioned for him to follow me to the body covered on the gurney. We both walked over as Hacksaw lifted the cover, showing a destroyed face and limp body, wearing jeans and a silver t-shirt that matched his hair and ears, which were furry and peaked over his hair.

"What kind of faunus was he?" I asked curiously.

"Bear," Amwolf said to my right, which Hacksaw confirmed. I looked at my partner and nodded with a smile, thanking him for the information, which he brushed off. He wore a red t-shirt with a grey jacket over top of it and black jeans that were held up with a white belt that was covered in black studs. His red and black checkered canvas shoes matched the color of the victim's blood and the sky, respectively, while carrying a black sling bag around his right shoulder, which matched the color of his messy hair.

I knew that Amwolf was going to be hard to get along with or even get to know better. Being an orphan on the street could change anyone; it's a dog eat dog world out there, but I was up the challenge. I always wanted a partner and when Captain Deus told me I would have a kid as my partner, I was intrigued and happy and it seemed he could hold his own, though he seemed to be a little trigger happy. I walked back to team RWBY, hoping they could provide some much needed answers.

"Did you four know the victim?"

"Not really," Weiss Schnee replied.

"His name is… was Argyros Orso," Ruby said quietly. I rubbed her shoulder and smiled, trying to comfort the young leader as Yang watched my movements. I had heard of team RWBY and what they had done at Beacon and knew that Yang and Ruby were half-sisters, meaning Yang was going to watch mine and Amwolf's movements.

"What year was he?"

"He just graduated from Beacon."

"Any enemies or people that didn't like him?" Jaye asked.

"None that we can remember," Yang answered, looking him in the eyes, which he copied and nodded.

"Any reason why he would be down here?"

"I remember him liking to drink, so that could be it," Blake said in a dark and mature tone. I nodded and wrote down everything they said in my notepad.

"Alright, well, I know you four have classes, studying and Grimm to kill, so if you can think of anything else," I said as I reached into my jacket and pulled out four of my business cards, "Don't hesitate to call."

They each grabbed one and said their goodbyes. I caught Amwolf's eyes lingering for just an extra second and I couldn't help but chuckle. He looked up at me with an annoyed expression.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nothing, come on, I want to check the inside of the flat and the maintenance door," I said with a smile that I couldn't help but have on my face as we walked into the building, which had a lobby similar to any hotel in Vale. The desk was to the right which had a security officer and clerk there along with a small sitting area to the left of it. Straight ahead were stairs and elevators, with small hallways to the left and right. I and Jaye talked to the security guard and desk clerk, asking about the victim and the maintenance door. They told us that they had never seen him before tonight and that he came running in, nearly slipping on the floor because of the rainy weather. The maintenance door was accessed via a janitor door that was usually unlocked as everybody knew not to go in there. They saw the man take off in the direction of the door, which was down the left hallway but thought he was joking with friends. I and Amwolf walked to the maintenance door, which I pulled open slowly.

"Okay, stay here. I'm going to stand on the other side, I want you to open this as slowly and quietly as possible," I told him as I stood on a small step and closed the door. I looked around at the other officers for about a minute, not hearing anything.

"Amwolf, are you gonna-" I began until I felt steel on the back of my head.

"Door's open," he said coldly, putting his pistol back in his bag.

"There's no way he would've head that open," I said loud enough for him to hear as I turned to him, "And you wanted to pull the trigger, didn't you?"

"Maybe," he said, causing me to shake my head as we walked back, "But you're right: if he was running from someone and caught a chance to catch his breath if we believe the desk clerk, he would've been too distracted to listen," he finished as I nodded in approval of his theory as we approached the clerk again.

"Thank you so much for the information… One more thing, where does Violet Anisia live?"

"Second floor, room 214," the clerk said. We both walked up the stairs and to 214 in silence.

"You okay kid?" I asked Amwolf.

"Fine and don't call me kid," he said coolly with a hint of irritation. _He's__ is gonna be hard to get across_, I thought to myself as I knocked on the door. A women, around 25 years old, opened the door. She was dark skinned with jet black hair running to her shoulders that was offset by her dark blue eyes. She was wearing baggy pajamas: a large black long-sleeve shirt and grey work out pants.

"Violet Anisia?" Amwolf asked as I stared at her. I honestly couldn't help myself: even though her body was hidden in the baggy clothing, I could tell she had an amazing body that perfectly fit her five foot five height, including the tail sticking out from behind her.

"Yes?" she asked in a delicate voice.

"I'm detective Amwolf-"

"Junior detective," I said with a smile as he sighed and shook his head, "He's detective Jaye, I'm detective Armano, VPD. You're the one that heard the gunshot?"

"I am, would you two like to come in?"

"No, but thank you ma'am. If you could just retell the events to us, that would be grand," Amwolf said in a straight-to-the-point tone.

"Okay, well… I was in here, watching TV and eating a late dinner. The TV was low because I have pretty good hearing and I don't need it super loud. Next thing I know, I hear a bang. I looked out my window and saw someone run off, then I looked down and saw the body… I immediately called the cops," she said, looking down and her voice starting to quiver when she mentioned the body.

"Did you know the victim?" I asked, hoping that someone would.

"No, sorry."

"Okay, well, if you remember anything else that might be important, give me a call," I said, handing her a small card. We said our goodbyes and walked away, stopping outside the doors as the rain had finally stopped. An officer came up to the two of us with something in his hand.

"Got something?" I asked.

"Scroll sir," the officer said, showing it to me and Amwolf.

"And you're showing us this because?" my partner asked.

"Take it to the station and get it unlocked, we need to figure out why he was here," I said before the officer could respond. The officer looked at Amwolf with a cold expression that the young man copied no problem as he walked away.

"There any bars around here?" Amwolf asked me.

"You're too young to drink… oh!" I said as he looked at me with a hint of 'why the hell am I stuck with this guy' in his eyes, "Let's walk around the blocks, see if we can find a bar."

We walked down a couple of blocks, again in silence until Amwolf pointed to a little building across the street. The sign read 'Vale's Underground Bar' in bright neon lights that hung in front of a rundown looking building that had been around at least 40 years. I nodded my head and we both entered the bar, which had a counter that ran along the right wall, two pool tables in the back along with stools, chairs and tables scattered throughout. It had about ten patrons in there, including the bartender, who watched us approach him.

"Detectives Armano and Jaye, VPD. Care to answer a few questions?" I asked.

"Sure officers, how can I help?"

"The dead faunus three blocks down. He come in here?" Amwolf asked in a serious tone.

"Uh… not that I remember… oh, wait,"

"You talkin about that bear fella?" a patron sitting at the bar asked, earning a nod from me as a response, "Yeah, I remember him, wanted a beer, but we all told him to get the hell out."

"How come? Causing trouble?" I asked.

"No, his kind aren't wanted here," the bartender said in a more serious tone then the light one he had just a minute ago.

"Did anyone go after him?" Amwolf asked.

"And if they did?" the patron asked, turning to face me and Amwolf.

"Where the hell did they go? I got a dead body and I need to arrest the guy who killed him," I answered.

"He's just a stupid faunus," the bartender said under his breath, which I responded to by grabbing his head and slamming it into the wood of the bar stand. The patron got up but was quickly met by a stool to the face from me. Amwolf looked down and saw the other charge at us.

"Nice job Hunter, you pissed them off," he said as he pulled out his pistols.

"No kill shots!" I yelled as I ducked under a punch and kneed a man in the gut to knock the air out of him. I then quickly grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it over another's head as I heard two shots ring out, both piercing two men's shoulders as another came to Amwolf with his hands clasped together. Amwolf rolled away from the overhead smash but ate a punch as I took one kick to the leg and a punch to my face. I spun away back to Amwolf, who was in a headlock from a burly man that I punched square in the nose, letting him go. Jaye's right eye turned a brilliant shade of blue as he aimed at the last three men with his two pistols and shot each in their legs in less than a second.

"The hell was that?" I asked as his eye returned to normal.

"My semblance," he said as he turned to me, "problem?"

"Not at all, that was pretty badass," I responded with a grin as I hopped over the counter to grab the bartended by his collar. I threw him against the left wall, watching him impact as he slid down the wall, rubbing his head as Jaye pointed a shotgun at him.

"How many guns do you carry?" I asked as I picked the man up and radioed for ambulances and police.

"Plenty," he said in his usual stoic tone as I slammed the bartenders head against the wall.

"Who went after the faunus?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not telling you shit. One more dead faunus doesn't bother me," he said with a disgusting grin. I snarled at him, felt my right arm turn to stone, curled my hand into a fist and drove it into his stomach, knocking the air out of him while shattering at least four of his ribs. He barely made a sound, his mouth open and showing agony as I aimed for another punch to his head.

"I-It w… was Corey Beachmin and Ilya Gibson…" he said as I let him go, allowing him to slide down the ground in agony. My arms returned to normal as Amwolf looked at me.

"Your semblance?" he asked as I nodded then turned to walk out the door, "Not too shabby."

"Thanks. I think that's the first nice thing you've said to me all day," I said with a smile that he rolled his eyes at as an officer approached me while others ran into the bar.

"I need you to look into Corey Beachmin and Ilya Gibson and give me their addresses. Me and Amwolf are gonna head back to the station and get any updates," I said as the officer complied. We backed to my car and got in, which I immediately turned over so we could get back to the station to go over everything.

* * *

><p><strong>And a new adventure in Vale begins. So, unlock Crusaders of Remnant, this one does not have a set schedule because I am writing this with A Shadow in Chains. He is writing from Amwolf's perspective while I am writing from Hunter's and I'm trying not to change much so his writing style still shines through. I definitely encourage you guys to head to his page to see some of his awesome cross-over stories! Hope you guys have enjoyed this little taste of this new adventure! <strong>


End file.
